


The Little Dipper

by Azdaema



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, Polydactyly, Twincest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: "Wow," Mabel whispered. "So the thing about incest increasing the likelihood of a child inheriting a genetic condition that runs in the familyistrue." She offered her finger to her son and he took it, wrapping it tightly in his tiny, six-fingered hand. "Awesome."





	The Little Dipper

They stared at the newborn in amazement.

"Wow," Mabel whispered. "So the thing about incest increasing the likelihood of a child inheriting a genetic condition that runs in the family _is_ true." She offered her finger to her son and he took it, wrapping it tightly in his tiny, six-fingered hand. " _Awesome_."

"D'you think his middle name should be Stanford?" Dipper asked.

"Tyrone Stanford Pines," she said, testing out the name's flow. " _Definitely_."

Dipper had known from the beginning he wanted to name their son Tyrone. It was the best name he knew of, he explained. Mabel had asked if he was _sure_ —if they named their son Tyrone then Dipper could never use the name for himself. That was ok, Dipper assured her. Everyone said being a parent meant making sacrifices for your children. Giving up the name so his son could have it seemed like a good place to start.

"Hey brobro, you called the grunkles when I was in labor, right? Told them the little sapling was coming?"

"Uh-huh. They're in the car en route right now."

"Good," she nodded. Mabel once again took on the voice she usually used with Waddles, and cooed to her son, "Tyrone Stanford Pines, your great-grunkles are coming to see you."

In a slightly concerned tone, Dipper ventured, "Grunkle Ford told us he was teased at school a lot for his hands, right…? And only Grunkle Stan protected him. And… I mean, Tyrone won't have a twin to protect _him_."

"Yeah," Mabel admitted. "But kids are mean. Everyone gets teased for _something_. If not for his hands, they'd probably just pick some character trait of his and tease Tyrone for that. Like how I was teased for being silly. This way... this way at least we know what the teasable trait is from the start, and we can teach him to be proud of it and not listen to them. And besides," she added, "I think the kids in Gravity Falls are used to strangeness—they won't care as much as the kids in Jersey did. And if some do, then it will just be an easy way for Tyrone to weed out the assholes. No one needs to waste time on _them_. And _imagine,_ " Mabel added, excitement mounting in her voice, "what if he becomes a great guitarist or something because he can hold down more strings at once!"

Dipper laughed. "Maybe."

A moment later, Mabel's eyes lit up and she remembered something. "Dip, get the sweater! It's in the bag."

Throughout her pregnancy, Mabel had worn a starry, more-or-less astronomically accurate maternity sweater she'd knitted, with the Little Dipper stitched in sequins across her belly. Then she'd made one for the baby out of the same deep blue yarn. Dipper had pointed out—and she had somewhat reluctantly agreed—that the sequins on a baby's sweater would be itchy and ill-advised, so on this one the constellation's stars were marked with little knots of white yarn.

Dipper retrieved the sweater, then surveyed Tyrone. "How do we put this on him? How do we support his head while getting it through the head hole?"

The twins exchanged an uneasy look.

"Oh no," Mabel breathed. "What have we done? Dipper, what—?"

"Mabel, it's o—"

"What are we going to d—"

" _You_ are going to take a nap. Because you just went through labor, and you need one. And _I_ am going to go find a nurse and ask how you support a baby's head when you're dressing him. And we're going to learn." Dipper reached out and ran a hand fondly over Tyrone's head. "And so is he. He's going to learn how to walk, and then we'll take him on walks through the forest. I'm going to teach him to wonder at the world's strangeness, and you're going to teach him to delight in it. You're going to knit the galaxy into his sweaters, and he'll learn the constellations in freckles. And we're going to make she he knows that he's the Little Dipper—that he's a spoonful of stars. And that he's a Pines, and our family is as strong as the trees. Cause even if it's not a _twin_ , he is _absolutely_ going to have a family behind him to defend him, _just_ like Grunkle Stan did." Dipper leaned over and kissed her. "Now get some rest, ok?"


End file.
